Bleeding Love
by ScandalForever
Summary: Bonnie gets a job in Los Angeles, but Damon isn't completely happy about that.


**A/N** : Hey y'all! I know it's been a while and my multichapter fic, _Escape_ , left off on a cliffhanger, but I wanted to write something because I felt like I owed it to you guys. I haven't given up on that fic, I just want to make sure the story goes how I want it to and the I haven't had much time to work on it like I want to. Not saying it'll be out anytime soon, but it's coming. Anyway, here's a Bamon one-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW. All mistakes are mine.

They were sitting on the couch eating their pancakes that Damon made for breakfast. She was sitting in her bra and shorts with a blanket draped over her lap. Damon was sitting beside her. It was just another morning after they had hooked up, nothing unordinary. They only stayed long enough in the mornings to sit and eat on the weekends. They weren't dating, behaved like a couple behind closed doors. Outside the house it was all bickering and jokes. They were best friends but never made it seem like more in front of others. They had been doing this routine of sex buddies for a couple of months now. They were both mindlessly watching tv and scrolling through their phones while they ate.

"OH. MY. GOD. OH MY GAH, OH MY GAH, OH MY GOD!" Bonnie screamed as she quickly put her plate on the coffee table and jumped up and down.

Damon was sitting on the couch with a mouthful of pancakes starring at her with both a smirk and a questionable brow wondering what had her so excited.

"Uh, judgey? What's all the overly exaggerated excitement about?" He said.

Bonnie stopped and rolled her eyes and looked at him. "I just got offered my dream job."

"What!?"" Damon said hopping up off the couch too.

"Yes, look!" Bonnie said, showing him the email from the company.

"Wowwww…that's amazing, Bon." He said, turning to give her a hug.

As Bonnie began to babble on about the job and how great it was going to be, all Damon could think about were the words he'd just read on the screen.

 _'_ _The job position is located in Los Angeles…' She's going to move across the country._

Bonnie was still talking and looking at the email when she turned around to see Damon blankly staring forward.

"Damon. Hey, Damon." Bonnie said, taping him on the shoulder and waving her hands I front of his face.

He blinked a couple of times and then looked up at her. "Hey, what's that look for?" Bonnie asked with a furrowed brow.

"It's just….um, it says the position is in LA. Did you read that part?"

"Of course, Damon. I applied for the job knowing it location." She said looking at him with a duh expression and a deflating smile.

"So, you weren't going to tell me you were looking for jobs out of state?"

She looked at him with an incredulous and amused expression. "Uh, well. I didn't think I needed to. It's not like you're my boyfriend or my dad, Damon."

"I'm not saying that I am, but whether you want to admit it or not we do sort of have a relationship beyond friends going on. The least you could have done was tell me you were moving across the country." Damon said, as he followed her into the kitchen, that she tried to escape from him to.

"You know, it's really not that big a deal. So we'll end this sex and friends thing and just be friends. Simple."

"No, not simple. It is a big deal. I'm one of your closest friends, best friends. really. The least you could have done was tell me. It's not like all we do is have sex and not talk or hang out in between. I am going to be affected by your moving away." He yelled.

"Ughhhrrghhh…." Bonnie grimaced throwing her hands up and turning around from the sink. "Oh my gosh, Damon. It's not like I'm leaving tomorrow you'll have time to adjust.

"It's not about that."

"And", she said like he didn't even say anything, "you can come visit anytime you want, like you said, we're best friends."

Damon just stood there with an exhausted and confused expression on his face. Bonnie had turned back around to the sink and realized Damon wasn't responding anymore. She turned around to see Damon looking like he could be simultaneously on the verge of tears and bursting into flames from his anger and hurt.

"Dam—", Bonnie started to say but was stopped by him raising his hands and backing away.

"I should go." He said somberly and began to turn around.

"Wait!" Bonnie rushed to grab his arm. "Damon, what is this about? This has to be more than just me moving. I thought you'd be happy for me."

He stopped and stood there for a minute. "I am happy for you, Bon. I know you've wanted this job for a long time. I'm just trying to figure out why my best friends doesn't see the issue in not telling me she's applying to places that would cause her to move across the country. And why, for the life of me, I can't figure out why I care so much when you obviously don't care at all."

"Damon what are you talking about? I car—"

"YOU DON'T!" He yelled at her and jerked his arm out of her grasp. "Not like I care… God, Bon. Do you not see what this is doing to me?" He said, pleadingly.

"Wha… I don't understand what you mean."

He smiled sardonically, "Yeah, I know."

They stood there looking at each other, both, on the verge of tears, one because of a broken heart and the other for fear of the unknown.

"Remember that night about a month ago," Damon started, "when we were lying in bed talking, and I told you how beautiful you looked and how happy you made me. The entire time you giggled and teased me saying that it was just after sex elation. But, it wasn't. And you knew it wasn't. You knew that what it was more than either of us thought it was going to be. I saw the fear in your eyes even though you tried to hide it behind a smile and kisses. It was turning into something more and you blew it off. I thought you just needed time, that's why I never brought it up again. But this, you trying to move without telling me and just acting like this means nothing to you is bullshit, Bonnie, and you know it. What are you so afraid of?"

The entire time Damon was talking Bonnie was averting her teary eyes away from him. She wasn't ready to talk about this right now. She started to back away and escape but Damon was tired of this and needed answers. He moved forward and grabbed her hands.

"Bonnie, please. I love you." He confessed.

She gasped and looked up into his eyes, warm hazel green meeting icy blue. "What?" she got out almost inaudibly.

"I'm in love with you, Bonnie." He said rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of her hands.

Bonnie blinked and a tear finally escaped her eyes. She slowly eased her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around her small frame. "I told you when we started this that it could never be more. I told you that I couldn't be in relationships. I don't want to do the whole commitment thing. It will only end bad."

"How do you know if we haven't even tried. We're practically there we just need a little push." Damon pleaded.

"No! No. It always ends bad and they always leave me."

"I will never leave you."

"You will, eventually. They always do. I always ruin it and they always cheat." She said fully crying now. She was sitting at the counter now with her head bowed.

Damon hesitantly took a seat at the counter beside her. "Bonnie, I wouldn't cheat on you. You know I would never hurt you like that."

"That's what they all said before and they still did it. I told you it couldn't be more than this because I'm afraid if it is, I will get hurt again. I've already been down that road three times and I can't go down it again." Bonnie said, sadly. "I ruin everything relationship I touch and it looks like I'm about to ruin this one too."

"You don't have to. Just say you'll give us a chance. You don't have to fight this, I'm not going to cheat on you and you're not going to ruin me or our relationship by loving me. Please."

She looked at him with so much fear and worry in her eyes. Since her last relationship, Bonnie had decided that she couldn't go down the relationship path again. She couldn't love someone else without getting her heart broken. The problem was that Damon wasn't just someone she loved, she was in love with him. She had been fighting her emotions for so long and this was the tipping point. He wasn't backing down, but she was still afraid of it all. He was the one that would, completely, destroy her if it didn't end well. She didn't know if she was ready to take that risk. That was why, when she saw the job position in Los Angeles she thought it would be a perfect way to slow down the intensity that was rising between them. _Well, guess this plan backfired._

She looked down at her fiddling fingers. "If we do this, I mean, if we really give this a shot, you have to communicate with me. You can't hold things in and not tell me. If I'm doing something wrong or you feel like we're going distant, you _have_ to tell me." She began to rush out. "And if I tell you something about how I'm feeling don't blow me off. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Yes, I can do that." Damon said without hesitation.

Damon eased her chin up so that she could look him in the eyes and then rubbing his thumb softly over her cheek. "I can't be hurt again, Damon." She said grabbing his hand.

"I know. And I promise you, I will never hurt you. The way I feel about you is unlike anything I've ever felt before." He said as he placed his forehead against hers. "If I hurt you, it would be like stabbing myself in the heart. We'll be in this together. A little argument or disagreement won't send me into the arms of another, I promise. I won't give up on us without a fair fight."

"I believe you." She said with a small smile beginning to form on her face.

Damon smiled back at her and wiped away her tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Bonnie replied and Damon wasted no time in going in for a kiss filled with all the love they'd both been trying to keep away from each other.

 **A/N** : I hope you liked it. Just in case I don't update before the new year, **Happy Holidays!**


End file.
